Waiter 101
Nguyên liệu * Phẩm Thịt thêm ×0.5 ** Hải Sản: ×1 và ×0.5 * Trái Cây thêm ×1 và ×0.5 ** Đồ Chua: * Rau Quả thêm ×1 và ×0.5 ** Phẩm Nấm: ×1 và các loại ×0.5 * Phẩm Trứng * Phẩm Sữa thêm * Đồ Ngọt thêm * Phẩm Hạt: ×1 và các loại ×0.5 * Tinh Bột: ×1 và ×0.5 * Chất Béo: * Đồ Chín: (những thực phẩm đã nấu chín)×1 và ×3. Công Thức Nấu Chậm Lịch Sử Cập Nhật 30 Jul - V 3.175 * new food and recipes * checked compatability with latest version of smarter crockpot * DST and DS version of mod are now the same (can use either one in either game) 30 Jul - patch 3.172 * solve some issues with some crashing and failures when combined with certain mods. * Also merge the DST and DS version (both are basically the same now and can be used in either game mode, and will be updated simultaneously going forward) New recipies, but are not complete with descriptions etc. * Caramel Bacon, * Beef Roll, * Seafood Stuffed Tomago, * Chicken Rollatini, * Tomango Croquette * Recipies for these and a few others will be posted when it is 100% complete (planned for version 3.5 or higher), but these five are in the game and work. * All except the Caramel Bacon use Tomango as an ingredient if you want to try to figure them out. 6 Apr - v3.17 * Updated some food item values * Grouped recipes by common ingredients * Changed some recipes to align with common ingredients * Changed some food values to better represent ingredient contributions * Changed some recipes to avoid conflicts with core game or other mods * Dulled colors on some food items (notably Limon and Tomango) * Added 'Yamion' vegetable crop * Adjusted chances of crops occuring for Mod crops (changed slightly from v3.16) * Added character speech descriptions for all current food items. 22 Feb * After several attempts at uploading a corrected version of the mod, I had to reinstall the mod uploader. Hopefully it is fixed now, sorry for the delay. 17 Feb - V3.1 * Adds three new fruit crops (Limon, Tomango, Grapricot) * Adds new recipies * Added porridge (food) to prevent over-use of seeds in crock pot * Added fruit syrup alternate sweetener ingredient (instead of honey) * Makes certain items tradable to Pig King for gold * Makes certain items not tradable to pig men (pig men will still eat the item if dropped, but I am trying to solve that issue) * Changed some food values (see Discussions/Recipes) to improved cost/benefit balance of some items * Reorganized priority of recipes * Changed/simplified some recipes * Changed some recipies to require ingredients be pre-cooked over fire * Changed some recipies to prohibit any ingredients pre-cooked over fire 17 Feb - Waiter 101 (Together) v2.45 * Working on adding High Fructose Update 16 Feb - v3.15 * Tweaked Gumbo and Chowder recipies and priorities to prevent conflict with one another and prevent conflicts when creating Froggle Bunwich in crock pot. 16 Feb - v3.1 High Fructose Update * Added seven new recipes, updated mod description 9 Feb * Added additional recipe 'porridge' for overuse of seeds an ingredient. * Added additional crops: Tomango, Limon, and Grapricot * In anticipation of new recipes from v 3.x 1 Feb - v 2.315 * debugging 28 Jan - v 2.3 * fix error that prevents items from showing when Hosting DST with the Mod enabled. 11 Oct, 2014 - V2.25 * Corrected Spelling Error on Nopolitos con Huevos * Corrected contradiction in files for Candied Nuts and Cheese Log that may have given wrong nutrition or perish information. * Adjusted Code for Mushmelon and Molasses to avoid possible errors when running the mod without RoG. 24 Sep, 2014 - V2.2 * Hotfix - correct error 24 Sep, 2014 - V2.2 * Added Version number to mod icon and preview image Foods adjusted for game balance * Meat items spoil faster now * Most recipes provide less healing than previously Recipie Changes * Some recipes adjusted to allow use without RoG installed * Recipe for Oleo has changed (requires butterflywings and stick instead of milk) * Seeds can be used in recipies, * Some recipies allow 2 or 3 seeds in place of Birchnut * Some recipe priorities have changed * Minor adjustments for compatibility to other mods * Added full speech/item descriptions for all characters (added Webber & Maxwell) 15 Sep, 2014 Fixes improvements * Updated appearance/art of some items * Updated / Tweaked several food values * Candied/sugared items give less health (Sticky bun, Candied nut) * ** Candied fruit reduces health ** * Certain foods spoil faster than previously * Omelette 'spoils' by turning into Mushy Eggs after one day * Mushroom Medley 'spoils' by turning into Mushroom Malody after three days * Mushmelons can be toasted over a fire * Additional food recipies: Butternut Squash Soup, Cactus Cake, Cactus Soup, Molasses, Nopalito con Huevos, Oleo 30 May, 2014 - v 1.18 * Added speech files for Wigfrid (If RoG is enabled) 29 May, 2014 - v 1.17 * Updated and up-to-date with latest version of Don't Starve * Compatibility Tags added into Mod Info * Added speech files for the following: Willow, Wolfgang, Wendy, Wickerbottom 9 May, 2014 - v 1.16 * Fixed Surf and Turf platter so that a second Fish cannot count as the meat portion * Fixed an error in Candied Nuts that made it require fruit * Fixed Capitalization of food names 9 May, 2014 - v1.15 * Added speech/description of items for Woodie. * If you have "Beefalo Milk and Cheese" mod you can now be use (cooked) Fresh Milk (but not Raw Milk) in several recipes in place of Electric Milk. 5 May, 2014 * Amended the Sausage and Gravy recipe to exclude fish and froglegs, this allows players to obtain Chowder easier since the two recipes have many similar ingredients. 4 May, 2014 - v1.1 * Added fix to disable certain content if Reign of Giants DLC is not installed or disabled. Thư viện Ảnh